Louis Honoré Eustache Joachim, Dower Duc de Lorraine
Louis Honore Eustache Joachim, Duc of Lorainne (September 1, 1638 - Present) is the current Duc of Lorraine, a most unusual position, as most wives outlive their husbands by many years. Louis's wife, Marie Francoise Athenais of Clermont-en-Argonne (maiden) died in 1704 due to ovarian cancer. He is expected to die any day now, as very few men of court have lived to such an age. He is still somewhat active in court, but many times he spends weeks or even months off. He is very obviously homosexual, but of course, he has never come out. In the 1650s and 1660s he was known as "Eustache, the Man of the Night," referring to his promiscuity. He used to wear false eye lashes made of pig's lashes, and wore exotic feathers in his hair. He even went so far as to curtsy. Biography Early Life Eustache was born at Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye during a holiday visit. He was born as the Prince de Lorraine. His mother, Diane Louise Gabrielle of Plessé (maiden, wed as Diane Louise Gabrielle of Trioulou) went into labor during dinner, causing an eruption of food and wine everywhere. She passed out from embarassment, making birth easy. Eustache was born a free child, often playing in fields, and hosting faux tea parties with his female friends, much to his parents' dismay. He played violin from age 6 until he was 18 as a hobby. He learned English, Spanish, German, Russian, and was well-versed in Latin as a teenager. He was very flamboyant, and still is, wearing exotic wigs, blush makeup, and false eyelashes, puffy outfits, and colorful gowns. Unbeknownst to his family, he hosted underground parties, some of extremely profane nature. In the parties, everyone dressed up in their most unique and absurd clothes, and each tried to attract the most attention. On his 16th birthday on September 1, 1654, he immediately became Duc de Lorraine, as his father died in 1644. Prior to his becoming Duc, there was a regency. Marriage In 1663, Eustache's parents forced him to get married. They sorted through a list of young women, knowing he was somewhat flamboyant, and chose a particular young lady, Marie Francoise Athenais of Clermont-en-Argonne. They wed at the Notre-Dame in Paris on February 14, 1663. Eustache hated her for a few years, but after a few years, learned to like her as a friend. Later Life In 1685, Eustache's mother died. He cried for weeks, staying away from court, and was dismissed as a poltroon for all of that duration. His wife nearly abandoned him during that period for being so utterly effeminate. He got over it by 1686, and returned to court. He continued being naturally effeminate and flamboyant. He was especially active in court society in the 1690s, hosting dozens of balls and soirées. It was considered especially odd due to his age, and his position as a man. In 1696, he was involved in a scandal, with Baroness de Loury alleging that she saw Eustache with a man. The allegation gained publicity for a few months before it was dismissed, as Eustache's position was much higher than that of a Baroness. Many believed her, but they couldn't be seen making such allegations. In 1704, Eustache's wife died. He was somewhat saddened, but his grief lasted days only, and he didn't even wear mourning clothes. This caused another scandal, which is still remembered to this day. Titles, Styles, and Honors Titles & Styles September 1, 1638 - August 31, 1654: ''Monsieur, Prince de Lorraine '''September 1, 1654 - Present:' ''Monsieur, ''Duc de Lorraine